Love Stage!
by Rittie
Summary: Izumi just wanted that clock. That's all. Instead, he got a kiss from a stranger who believes that he is a girl... oh my! Dedicated to the start of Love Stage's anime adaptation! Happiness everywhere! Rated T for boy's love, implied gender-bending (not really) and who knows what else.


**AN: **Welcome to this lovely little corner of Fanfiction dedicated to the manga (and, as of today, anime) of Love Stage! So far there is only 9 or so stories (not all are in English either), which is why I decided to write a drabble dedicated to Love Stage!'s main couple, Ryouma and Izumi (who has a girly name but is a boy no worries!) I hope this anime/manga gets more fans and fame... it's really cute with the ever present annoying but overprotective older brother and his stubborn lover (Shougo and Rei are their names and they shall get another drabble dedicated to them later on!) As it is, enjoy and give it a go! :D

* * *

><p><em>Love Stage<em>

_a Love Stage! fanfiction_

_Ryouma x Izumi_

* * *

><p>"Morning..." a dull voice spoke as the person speaking seated himself on the head of the table.<p>

"Oh good morning Izumi-san!" Rei greeted him first. "Today, we have..."

"I don't want to hear it." Izumi grumbled. "I told you, I don't want to be in the show business!"

"But... what will you make of yourself?" his mother worried. Her younger son shot her a dead look before grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder than casually walking out of the door and towards his school. "When will they stop..." he mumbled, sighing when his phone began to ring.

"Rei again?" frowning, the blonde checked the messages from the family's manager and sweatdropped, seeing an ad for the 10th Anniversary Of The Wedding! shoot... "Does he really think that I will do it again? Well than he is sadly mistaken!" huffing, the 18 year old kept pacing towards his school, dreaming of when classes would be over and the time for his manga club to start. With a smile, Sena Izumi spent the rest of the day in blissful ignorance of his manager/pseudo-mother's schemes.

**O x O**

"I don't think that Izumi is going to like this..." Rei sweatdropped as he told the Sena heads his point of the... matter.

"Oh don't talk nonsense Rei-chan!" Nagisa spoke cheerfully. "My son would make a beautiful girl! Even more so than he did ten years ago!"

"Yes but I don't think that he will agree to it this time..." Rei muttered.

"Oh no worries... he will." Nagisa fished out her phone and called a very familiar to Rei number. The dark-green-haired man sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm sorry Izumi-san... he is coming."

Indeed, the elder Sena child had arrived not ten minutes after his mother called him, claiming how he wanted to see his cute little brother.

"No time Shougo." Rei grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs away from the praying eyes and ears. "Ichijou Ryouma requested Izumi specifically for this."

"Yeah." Shougo grinned happily. "The guy still believes that ototo is a girl! He has been searching for her... him... for years!"

"Well." Rei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hope that Izumi doesn't faint... or wet himself... again...

**O x O**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DO THAT SHOOT!?" Izumi bellowed. "I don't want to be an actor! I want to be an mangaka! You can't force me to!"

"Oh?" Shougo arched an eyebrow, producing a weirdly-shaped purple something seemingly out of thin air. "If you want this, you will do it."

"EHHHHHH!? Is that... is that..." Izumi's golden/purple-colored eyes widened when he saw the object. "Onii-chan! Is that...?"

"Yes... and it's yours if you do this shoot!" Shougo smiled here and Rei couldn't believe how manipulative his lov- ... Shougo could be.

"ALRIGHT! I will do it!" Izumi stood up and almost at once, Shougo's groupie's centered around him, beginning to prep him for the screening.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Rei muttered as Shougo's hand swept through his hair in a comforting manner.

"Because you are usually smart?"

"I will take that as an excuse." Rei smirked.

**O x O**

"STOP THE SHOOT! STOP IT! H- SHE ISN'T PREPARED FOR THIS!" Rei slammed the church's doors open and could only watch in horror as Ryouma kissed a gaping Izumi.

_Well.. this could be a start of a beautiful relationship... _Rei thought as Izumi broke free and ran past him in tears. _Now to calm down the brat..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you liked it! I tried to keep it by the first episode so that no one gets spoiled but... tell me if I managed to? lol Enjoy and leave a review! :D


End file.
